


All Of This And A Powder Keg

by Val_Creative



Series: 31 Days of Horror/Halloween Challenge [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Autumn, Dead animals, F/F, Fingerfucking, Grief/Mourning, Gunplay, Heavy Angst, Hunters & Hunting, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, October, Past Relationship(s), Post-Canon, Sexual Content, Small Towns, Southern Gothic, Triple Drabble, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 17:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: This not-Kaia holds herself differently, effortlessly and dignified, like she’s made of steel. Claire would give anything to trade her for Kaia. She would trade a hundred souls for Kaia to be here.





	All Of This And A Powder Keg

**Author's Note:**

> GUESS WHO JUST GOT CANON? LISTEN listen I know Kaia is dead but sometimes they don't stay dead. Or like maybe this Kaia and Claire will get together? I'm open to the possibility. I'm getting the feeling that Claire from the Bad Place is a BAD GUY and that's why Kaia was trying to kill this Claire. Because she knew Claire eventually becomes a BAD PERSON. It's a very warped way of trying to protect her other self in another world. Just my theory. I love getting a wlw confirmation I'm just,,, not happy about the death. As usual. But okay say hello if you ship them and any comments/thoughts appreciated!

 

*

Jody ordered them to get along while investigating for Dean's whereabouts after his second disappearance, apparently never have been freed of Michael's possession this whole time.

Oh… like _hell_.

Its a small dusty town in the middle of Arkansas, full of empty, gravel roads and weeds. The locals stare at Claire dull-eyed and yet spiteful of the outsiders. Decomposing animals left half-buried in the October leaves. During their hitchhiking journey, Claire spots a place to squat in.

A old, towering house with peeling white paint and no glass on the windows.

Her companion examines the front porch with skepticism, tapping her pronged-weapon on the porch in case the rotted, creaking wood falls apart. Kaia's face wrinkles with thought — _no_.

This not-Kaia holds herself differently, effortlessly and dignified, her composure made of steel. Claire would give anything to trade her for Kaia. She would trade a hundred souls for Kaia to be here with her, grasping Claire's hand. "The other version of me…" she speaks up, dark eyes wandering upwards. "She would have been curious about a place like this…"

Claire's gun pushes furiously against Not-Kaia's throat. "You don't _talk_ about Kaia—"

"I'm sorry." Not-Kaia pauses and then jerkily turns to face the other girl, adding monotonously, "She wasn't the one I was trying to hurt." The gun raises further, trembling, until it rests at the level of Not-Kaia's mouth.

_"Fuck you."_

Not-Kaia opens her smirking, pretty lips, dragging her tongue over the gun-muzzle seductively.

Whether or not it's meant to catch her off-guard, Claire nearly drops her revolver, getting slammed backwards against the porch-wall, muffling out a groan to Not-Kaia's lips, warm and spit-slick, like those first two fingers crawling underneath Claire's jeans and underwear.

Does getting finger-banged by a copy of her lover = _getting along_?

Like hell she knows.

*

 


End file.
